headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Penny Dreadful: Closer Than Sisters
"Closer Than Sisters" is the fifth episode of season one of the supernatural drama series Penny Dreadful. It was directed by Coky Giedroyc with a script written by series creator John Logan. It first aired on Showtime on Sunday, June 8th, 2014 at 10:00 pm. This episode is primarily a flashback tale, showcasing the relationship between Vanessa Ives and Mina Murray, and how it all went south. This episode also expands upon Vanessa's relationship with Malcolm Murray, and shows the extent to which demonic possession plays into her past. Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Additional cast In order of appearance. Notes & Trivia * Penny Dreadful was created by John Logan. * This series was produced in association with Sky. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on SkyAtlantic on June 17th, 2014. * This episode is included on disc two of the Penny Dreadful: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This is the first episode of Penny Dreadful directed by Coky Giedroyc. She directs two episodes of the series in total. She also directs "What Death Can Join Together". * This is the fifth episode of Penny Dreadful written by series creator John Logan. He writes all eight episodes from season one. * This is the first episode of the series with Christopher Donaldson as editor. * This is the first episode of the series with PJ Dillon as director of photography. * This is the first time in the series that actress Eva Green does female topless nudity. Allusions * Vanessa Ives tells Captain Branson that her stuffed bird's name is Ariel. This is taken from a character who appears in the William Shakespeare play The Tempest. This particular play is referenced several times throughout the series. In "Resurrection", Vincent Brand named the Frankenstein Monster, Caliban, after the character from the play. Appearances * This is the earliest chronological appearance of Vanessa Ives in the series to date. She appears primarily in flashback, but makes a brief appearance in the normal timeline at the end of the episode. * This is the earliest chronological appearance of Malcolm Murray in the series to date. He appears primarily in flashback, but makes a brief appearance in the normal timeline at the end of the episode. * This is the earliest chronological appearance of Mina Murray. * Sembene is the only main character on the series who appears exclusively in the normal timeline. * This is the only actual appearance of Peter Murray, who appears in flashback only. The character dies prior to the onset of the series. He made a small previous appearance in a photograph in "Night Work". He was also referenced during the séance in "Séance". * This is the first appearance of Gladys Murray. She appears in flashback only in this episode. she appears next in the normal timeline in "Fresh Hell". * This is the first appearance of Gordon Ives, who appears in flashback only in this episode. * This is the first and only appearance of Captain Branson, who appears in flashback only in this episode. * This is the first and only appearance of Christopher Banning, who appears in flashback only in this episode. * This is the first and only appearance of Claire Ives, who appears in flashback only in this episode. She is also referenced by Vanessa's demon in "Possession". * This is the first and only appearance of Nurse Ruth, who appears in flashback only in this episode. Quotes * Vanessa Ives: I've always felt you have to name a thing before it comes alive. Like a witch's spell. His name is Ariel. The most challenging bit is the eyes. They're glass, of course. As by nature they're dead and dull. But that wouldn't do for my great predator. So I put mirrors behind the glass eyes so they would spark. You see? .... * Vanessa Ives: I know you do not credit it. * Malcolm Murray: You know nothing of me. Do you know how many men I've killed? In Africa we walked in blood every step. There was a time I would have gladly killed you. And there may come a time when I gladly shall. But for now I can make use of you. * Vanessa Ives: And no more? * Malcolm Murray: What else? Forgiveness? Go to your Roman Church for that, you'll find none here. * Vanessa Ives: Have you imagined for one moment what this has been for me? An unforgivable transgression that has marked me for life. You think you've suffered? You think you know blood? You think you've walked on corpses? Spread them from here to the horizon, and I have walked further. You weak, foul, lustful, vainglorious man. How dare you speak to me of death? .... * The Demon: You could have shut the door at any time. You still can. Right now. Will you? * Vanessa Ives: Yes. * The Demon: And give up everything we could have together? The true knowledge of man's virtue as well as his sin? The power? The sight beyond this world? * Vanessa Ives: I want nothing beyond this world. * The Demon: Don't lie to me. You've always been drawn to the deep ocean. To the dark whisper. The mirror behind the glass eyes. To life with its fullest. Will you close that door now? .... * Vanessa Ives: I don't remember clouds when we were young. Were there any, my dearest Mina? Just beyond the horizon, perhaps. Or was it all seashore and sand castles? Such a thought is naive, I know, but aren't memories always that? Crew * Karen Lindsay-Stewart - Casting * Frank Moiselle - Casting * Nuala Moiselle - Casting * Gabriella Pescucci - Costume designer * Abel Korzeniowski - Composer * Christopher Donaldson, C.C.E. - Editor * Jonathan McKinstry - Production designer * PJ Dillon - Director of photography * Nicolas Brown - Co-producer * Sheila Hockin - Co-producer * James Flynn - Producer * Morgan O'Sullivan - Producer * Chris King - Supervising producer * Karen Richards - Co-executive producer * Pippa Harris - Executive producer * Sam Mendes - Executive producer * John Logan - Executive producer See also External Links References Category:2014/Episodes Category:June, 2014/Episodes